Stories and poems on Vocaloids
by Amaya Sendou
Summary: Some stories and poems I'm writing about Vocaloids. I'll only add the finished ones. I do NOT own the characters/Vocaloids/songs used in my poems or stories. All I own is the actual writing itself. NOT what it's about or who it's about. May contain gore. Leave the title in the review if you want me to write about a song. I'll get to it ASAP
1. Boy Lost at Sea- Oliver

((Truly written by Sarina Cottrill. I have direct permission from her to post this.))

Boy Lost at Sea

Golden hair soft as silk covered by a sailor's cap,

Gentle hands caress the bird.

Warm brown eyes staring across the blue sea,

The boat rocks gently in the waves.

A bandage over his left eye,

But it doesn't affect his sight.

He walks barefoot across the wooden floor,

Dragging his injured ankle that's loosely wrapped.

To him, the sea seamed to stretch on for an eternity,

Storm clouds passed overhead.

The thunder boomed and lighting lit up the sky,

The boy is a lamb in the middle of a wolf's den.

Land out of sight and nowhere to go,

He sat and quietly awaited his fate.

One drop fell, then another,

As his bird and the boy huddled together.

The waves grew bigger and tossed the boat,

Yet it still managed to stay afloat.

Rain poured down, drenching them both,

Water started to puddle.

The boy put the bird in his pocket,

And scooped it out as best he good.

Throughout the night, he scooped and scooped,

Until finally the rain stopped.

The sun broke through a hole in the clouds,

And shone directly on the boy in his boat.

Letting the bird out of his pocket,

He collapsed, tired from the night's battle.

The waves were calm and rocked him to sleep,

And the bird flew up into the sky.

It aimed itself towards the land that was now in sight,

And flew towards it.

Quickly, it returned with a loaf of bread,

Taken from a baker.

The smell of warm bread woke the boy,

And he ate thankfully.

Days since his last meal,

It was a blessing.

He looked to the land, ready to face what lay ahead,

As long as he had his bird with him.


	2. Trick and Treat

The little, green-haired girl ran into her room and threw her backpack down. She dropped to her knees by her bed and grabbed the two dolls off it. The dolls had came together in a package a few years ago. They had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were supposed to be twins. The little girl stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat the girl doll down on the right side and the boy on the left. Letting her hair out of the pigtails, she brushed out her long hair and braided it into double braids, taking it back down when she didn't like how it looked.

She froze and looked at the dolls, thinking she saw them blink. "That's silly. You guys aren't real." At her mother's call, she ran out of her room. She returned with a box and laid it on her bed. She sat back at her desk and put her hair back in the pigtails, tying to ribbons into bows around the hair ties. Finally, she turned to the box on her bed. Being a birthday present, it was wrapped in bright, blue paper. She ripped the paper off. The present was a pink-haired, green-eyed doll in a white dress. Smiling, the girl opened the box and took out the doll. "It's so pretty," she said petting its hair. Laying the doll down on her bed, she ran and gave her mom a hug.

She walked her mom out to the car. Kissing her cheek, her mom got in and drive off to work. The girl walked back inside and to her room. She picked the doll up off her bed and sat down on the floor in front of her dollhouse. The she started brushing it's hair, forgetting about the two dolls sitting on her desk. The little girl was used to being alone. Both her parents worked the night shift, so it was normal for her. All the lights in the house were on. The two dolls on the desk were not happy with the new doll. They didn't like that the little girl chose this new doll over them. They wanted her all to themselves. Overtime, all of the little girl's dolls had disappeared, but she never noticed. The kitchen light went off. The little girl didn't notice. She was too busy braiding the new doll's hair.

The living room light went out, followed by her parent's room. The girl still didn't notice. She was looking through a chest if doll clothes. All the downstairs lights went out. Then the spare rooms upstairs. The little girl had her back to the desk and was walking the new doll around in the doll house. The upstairs bathroom light went out. The girl paid no attention. The hall light went out. The little girl stopped, noticing her room was darker. She looked at the door, getting scared for the first time. This had never happened before. She stood up, leaving the doll, and walked over to the door. The little girl shut she turned around, she saw the two dolls on the desk. They were frowning instead of smiling and were sitting on the edge of the desk with their legs dangling. "I forgot about you two," she giggled, picking them up.

She sat down on the floor and sat them next to each other. Then she picked up her new doll and sat it opposite of them. She went to her closet and got out a tea set. The little girl set the tea cups in front of all the dolls and pretended to pour tea into them. As she played with he dolls, she payed no attention to the wind picking up outside her window. She played for a while, then put the tea set away and began to dress the dolls. She dressed the two dolls up in identical clothes and her new doll in another dress. The two dolls got more and more angry as the little doll continued to play with the new doll.

The girl let out a yawn. She stood up and set the two folks on her desk before taking her new doll and climbing into bed. Anger in the dolls flared up and do did the wind outside. The little girl fell asleep and hours passed. She awoke to a banging. The wind had blown her window open and it was banging against the wall. She reached for her new doll. It wasn't there. She looked under the covers, on the floor, and under her bed. No doll. Looking at her desk, she saw that the two dolls were also gone. She stood up and walked over to the window to close it, pausing to look out. There were two people dancing around and holding hands. They had blonde hair and were wearing matching outfits. There was a boy and a girl, most likely twins. They stopped dancing and looked up at the window. Blue eyes. Just like her dolls that were missing. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was white and pink.

After a minute, the girl was able to recognize the dress and hair. "Hey, give me that," she said as she ran downstairs and out of the house. The girl giggled and danced around holding the doll out in front of her. The boy turned to the little girl as his sister danced further and further into the dark woods. He held out his hand to her. The little girl placed her hand on his, lightly. The boy followed his sister, pulling the little girl along. He stopped at his sister. She didn't have the doll anymore. "Where's my-..." The little girl's words trailed off when she saw the cabin in front of her. It was made if wood and even had a wooden door. Though it seemed dark and scary, it gave off a welcoming feeling. The little girl watched as the sister walked to it and opened the door. The boy followed, stopping in the doorway to wait for the little girl.

She walked in, smiling when she saw the inside. A simple bed, covered in all her missing dolls, her new doll sitting on the top of the pile. Another room held a fridge, stove, sink, oven, and a table. There was a bowl filled with candy setting in the center of the table. The brother and sister were standing side by side, smiling. Light from the single bulb in the middle of the room washed over them, casting their shadows on the wall. The little girl paused, seeing their shadows. The were in the form of dolls. Realization set into the little girl's mind. The twins in front of her were her two dolls. There was something wrong with them that she hasn't noticed before. The sister went into the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea, holding it out to the little girl.

She pushed her thoughts away and took it. All worries were forgotten when she took a drink. All, but one unprocessed thought. They played tea party for an hour. The sister would continuously look at the brother as if asking something and the brother would shake his head. Finally, he nodded and the sister smiled. They moved together and turned to the little girl. She looked trustingly into their blues eyes until they blinked. Instead of the deep blue, when their eyes opened, they were a bright orange. The unprocessed thought fully formed in the little girl's mind. "I should go." The girl stood up, no longer a little girl. She had turned sixteen today. Being under the doll's spell, she hadn't noticed how old she was. The sister grabbed the girl's arm. Her gripped tightened when the girl struggled. "Stay and play with us. Play with us forever." The twins spoke at the same time, scaring the girl more. "N-no!" She pulled away, staggering back and tripping over a dollhouse. The twins pulled her up and started dragging her through the woods.

When they were out of view of the cabin, the twins stopped. The sister had a dress draped over her arm. The boy pulled a knife. "Stop!" The girl backed up against a tree. "Please." The sister put the dress on a branch and turned to help her brother. The knelt in front of the girl who was trembling on the ground. The sister grabbed the girl's shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped off and flew into the near by bushes. The twins ignored them as the sister forced the shirt off. "It'll only hurt a little and not for very long," the two giggled. The boy took the knife and stabbed it into the girl's chest. The girl screamed in pain and reached to pull it out. The sister grabbed her hands and held them down, laughing maniacally. Blood squirted out of the wound onto the twins and ran down the girl's chest. The boy ignored the blood and pushed his weight onto the knife, forcing it deeper into the her body. She screamed again, writhing in agony. Without warning, the boy yanked the knife hard to the right, easily slicing through the skin and muscles. With one final scream, the girl passed out from blood loss.

The boy then cut down, to the left, and up again. He laughed at how easy it was. His sister pulled off the girl's pants and walked down to the river nearby. She threw the pants and shirt into it, then returned to her brother. He had reached into the hole in the girl's chest and grabbed her heart. Her eyes snapped open for her lady chance to live, but it was too late. The boy tightened her grip and ripped her heart out of her chest. The girl slumped back against the tree, lifeless. He took his thumb and closed her eyes. The sister took a needle and string and stitched up the hold in the girl's chest. Blood was still pouring out of it, but it didn't bother her. She tied off the string in a little bow. The boy put the girl's heart in a pouch and tied it into his belt loop. "Now your heart will always be ours," they said in unison. He picked up the girl, tossed her over his shoulder And carried her down to the river, his sister following with the dress. He propped her against a rock in the water and started to wash the blood off her chest.

The sister washed the blood off herself, then took over in dressing the girl while the boy washed the blood off of him. He threw the knife further down the river. He carried the girl back to the tree and sat her against it. The sister say down on the right side if her and he sat down on the left. A clock far off in the distance chimed midnight and the twins turned back into dolls with smiles on their faces. She was found just like that. The blood stain on her chest was in the shape if a heart. Her parents were devastated about her death, but they were also confused about where the dress came from. The police never found a killer, but they did find the girl's clothes and the knife. The only fingerprints on the clothes were the girl's and there was none on the knife.

After a year, the police pronounced it a cold case. The girl was buried and the dolls were given away. It was Halloween and there was a knock on the door. The girl's parents froze when they opened it. "Trick and treat," said their dead daughter, smiling sweetly. Her seventeenth birthday would have been today.

Based on the song "Trick and Treat." Leave a song in the comments if you'd like me to write a story about it.


	3. World is Mine

I woke up a couple hours before school, even before my alarm went off. It was a pleasant surprise. This extra time meant that I'd get to spend more time with my prince. He wasn't really a prince and I guess that he also wasn't exactly mine either, but he didn't belong to anyone else and I knew I'd have him soon.

There was one problem though. He didn't even know that I exist. _I'll change that today_, I thought as I climbed out of bed. My feet hit the cold, wood floor with barely a sound as I walked across my room to my closet. I opened both the double doors and stepped in. My closet was one of those walk-in types.

All of my clothes were specifically organized by color, size, type, brand, and if it was an entire outfit. My shoes lined the entire back wall with my clothes on either side._ Something to make him notice me. Something special that hasn't been worn before,_ I thought as I started to look through the clothes right side.

Finding nothing, I turned to the left side. Moving some dresses aside, I saw one that caught my eye. It was short and white with a small, black bow made out of ribbon on the chest. It had a black, lace trim at the bottom and on the sleeves and was low cut with a small black cloth sewn under the white fabric to cover the chest that would have been exposed.

It even had the tag still attached. "Perfect!" I yelled loud enough to hear it echo through the big, two-story house. No one yelled for me to keep it down; that they were trying to sleep. They'd be out of a job and out of a home if they did.

I listened to the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs and walking down the hallway, pausing to knock on my door. "Come in," I say taking the dress off the rod holding the hangers. The door opened and my maid stepped in.

"You're up rather early this morning," she said, straightening out my bed covers. I nodded and walked into my bathroom, shutting the door. I hung the dress on the door and turned on the water to the shower. I undressed from my silky, light blue pajamas and took my hair out of the double braids that I slept with.

Stepping in, I washed my hair, then just stood there for a moment, letting the hot water beat down on me. Finally, I got out, wrapping a towel around me and drying my hair with another. I wrapped my hair up on the top of my head with the towel like they do in movies. I dropped the towel from around my body onto the floor and put the dress on.

It clung tightly to my chest and went down to about mid-thigh. The sleeves reached halfway to my elbows. Opening the bathroom door, I called to my maid. "Gumi, come help me with my hair."

She came almost immediately, picking up the towel and my pajamas. She hung the towel on a rack and folded the pajamas, setting them on my bed. I sat down at my vanity mirror and took the towel from my hair.

She took it before I could drop it on the floor as with the other towel. "What are me doing with it today?" She asked, brushing through my hair. "Ringlets," I said as I plugged in the curling iron. "Of course," she said, separating my hair into two parts. She put the two parts into twin tails, tying them with white, lace ties.

While she separated each twin tail into yet another two pieces and curled them into perfect ringlets, I picked out some small accessories: a rose ring on my middle right finger, three silver bracelets on my left wrist, and a black, stringy necklace with a golden crown charm.

Gumi finished my ringlets and I wasted no time pulling on them to make sure they had the right amount of bounce and they did. I put on the necklace, and then opened my make-up drawer. I applied a little mascara, blush, and a light pink lip gloss. Standing up, I walked to the back of my closet, looking over all of my shoes. I grabbed a pair of small white flats with straps that go around the ankles.

I checked my nails to make sure that none of the light blue polish was chipped or damaged. It wasn't, so I put on the flats and walked downstairs. "Ready for breakfast, Miku?" Asked my mother as cheerful as could be. She was her typical self this morning. Her hair was down with the only thing done to it being that she had brushed it; she was wearing a pencil skirt and black blazer with a white button-up shirt underneath.

She worked in a cubicle at some lace downtown. I never cared to ask or remember. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate with eggs and toast on it. "Not if that's what we're eating," I said, sitting down across the table.

Our cook sets a plate in front of me. On it is pancakes with butter melting and maple syrup. I smiled and started eating. A glass of chocolate milk was set next to the plate. When I finished eating, I walked back up to my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Looking at the time, I saw that I still had an hour before I had to leave, but I wanted to get there early, so that I could find my prince. I grabbed my bag and walked back downstairs just as my father walked into the kitchen.

He was dressed in a suit and tie and was carrying his briefcase which let me know that he had a meeting this morning. He was the CEO of a corporation. "There's my little princess," he said, noticing me walk in. My smile grew bigger. I never got to see him because he was always away on some meeting or business trip.

I ran the last few feet and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "Well, I've got to go," he said hugging me one last time and kissing my mother on the cheek. "Don't want to be late for the meeting." He left without another word.

I turned and walked out the door after him, passing the car as he got in and walking towards my school. They never cared what I did as long as I didn't get into any legal trouble. My school came into view and there, leaning against the outer gate, was my prince. His dark blue hair was hanging in his eyes.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and pushed my shoulders back, standing up straighter. I walked directly towards him, but another girl beat me. Her short brown hair was pushed back with a headband and she was wearing and black skirt and red shirt. She had on black sneakers. She was out of breath like she'd ran all the way to school. Then two more people joined them, their blonde hair standing out against the brown and blue.

The twins were dressed alike, but that was nothing new. They were bouncing around and talking about something embarrassing that another of the students at our school had done. I didn't pay attention as I walked past them, slumped over with my head down.

Classes went by slowly. Our pink-haired teacher started the day off with a history lesson, then went directly into math, and English all before lunch. There was a test in math that I hadn't studied for, so I was pretty sure I failed.

Rin, the girl twin, would lean over and whisper something into Kaito's, my prince, ear. He would laugh and whisper something back before she turned to Len, her brother, and whisper into his ear as Kaito whispered to Meiko. I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it must be to have friends to talk to or to have at all.

I had friends; they just weren't very good and didn't have any class with me. The lunch bell sounded and Rin and Len immediately stood up and walked to the door, stopping right in the middle of it to kiss each other's cheeks goodbye since their lockers were at opposite ends of the school.

Meiko left while Kaito was still gathering his books. Seeing my chance, I grabbed my books walked towards the door, purposely bumping into his desk. Some of his books fell off and I turned around. "I'm sorry," I said, faking sincerity. "It's fine. Don't worry about it," he said as he bent to pick them up. He turned to me after he did.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident," I said, playing it up some more. "Really, don't worry. These things happen," he said. To prove that it was ok, he smiled at me before putting his books in his bag. "You don't have friends do you?"

I was taken aback by his forwardness. He zipped his backpack and looked at me. "I have friends," I said even though I could tell he knew. "Then why are you always alone? I see that you hang out with those girls, but they just ignore you. They aren't really your friends. They're just people you hang around. Do you ever get together outside of school?" He was being so straight forward that I didn't know what to say.

"Then why hang out with them?" His deep blue eyes bore into mine as he waited for an answer. "If you feel so bad for me then why don't you hang out with me after school?!" I said defensively, turning and walking through the door before he could say anything else.

Lunch passes with me sitting where I normally do. With the girls that aren't really my friends. He was right, but he doesn't understand. I watched as him, the twins and Meiko joke around. The next class was science and finally foreign language which just so happened to have another test.

At least I had studied for this one. The last bell rang and I was one of the first out of the classroom. I waited outside of the school a little ways from the gate, so I could at least see him leave. The twins were first, holding hands and doing things that made me question their relationship.

Next Meiko left, but Kaito wasn't with her like he normally was. I sat down on a bench with my arms crossed. It was a few minutes before he finally came through the gate. He stopped and looked around until he saw me, then started walking towards me.

I was shocked that he wasn't going home. "What are you doing?" I asked when he reached me. "Hanging out with you like you said. I talked to Meiko, Rin, and Len and they were fine with me canceling," he said. "So what do you want to do?"

I was shocked for a moment, but covered it by saying, "I want something sweet." I looked away, standing up. "You're like those rich girls that you hang around. So demanding," he stated like it was no big deal.

I turned to him. "I'm nothing like them and their horrible sense of style!" I pulled on one of my ringlets. "My hair is shiny and soft and is always styled better. Not frayed and dying with split ends like theirs. Look at me all the way down to my shoes and say that again! Do not compare me to them." I turned away, angrily.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Let's just go get on the train and go into town," he said sounding like he means it. "Fine," I said and followed him towards the train station. I kept glancing down at his hand, wanting more than ever to hold it. I reached for it. He moved his hand and one of his fingers grazed my nail.

I pulled my hand away quickly, moving it to scratch behind my head and looked away. He turned to look at me, but turned back, deciding it was nothing. A small dog ran out of the bushes up ahead and towards us. Kaito bent down and started to pet it, completely ignoring me.

"We should go," I said as he tried to keep the dog from licking his face. "I'm going to leave without you," I said, taking a couple steps backwards in the direction of the train station. He stood up, pushing the dog away and turned to me. "Get out of the way," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to him as a biker rode right through the spot where I was standing.

"You were standing on the bike path," he said, one of his hands on my back. I blushed as an immediate reaction to being so close, then smiled and placed my hands against his chest. I moved one to his cheek as I kissed him. He stood there shocked not knowing what to do as I walked towards my house, smiling.

Based on the song "World is Mine"


	4. Alice of Human Sacrifice

Can be considered disturbing. Do not read if you are faint of heart

Two kids were playing at a park. It was a bright, sunny day, the perfect day for a wedding. Which was what they were supposed to be there for, but they had other plans on their minds. Their mother released them away from the rest of the group and told them to only bother her or anyone if it was an emergency.

Once their mother's back was turned, the two immediately began to annoy people walking by. People were fed up, but didn't do anything because this behavior for kids so young was natural. They began to feel as if they were being watched, but when they looked, all they saw was crew workers loading cargo onto a ship and a white rabbit.

Seeing the rabbit, they did a double take. There, in complete contrast against the snow white fur, was a splotch of red. They looked at each other curious before smiling and silently deciding to catch it and find out what it was. They snuck up on it from two sides and lunged at the same time.

The rabbit shot off into the bushes and all the two managed to do was knock their heads together. The girl was the first up. "Come on! Let's get it," she ordered her brother. "Ah right," he replied, clambering up and chasing after her as she ran in the direction the rabbit had.

She stopped suddenly, causing her brother to run into her. He expected her to turn and give him a shove as she normally would have done, but instead she just stared up at a tree. "Give me a boost. I want that apple." She stepped up to the tree then turned to him expectantly. He immediately cupped his hands and boosted her up.

"Hey! Help me up now," he said stretching his arms up towards her. She turned and reached down, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He followed closely behind her as she climbed towards the apple. As she was reaching for it, her foot slipped and she fell, bringing her brother with her.

They landed at the bottom of the tree in a heap. The girl stretched and rubbed her arm. "Thanks for breaking my fall hardhead," she spat at him as she stood up, making sure that she was ok. "N-no problem," He said as he sat up and rubbed his head. She looked around for the apple and saw it slightly hidden under a bush.

Kneeling down, she pushed some of the branches aside and picked it up. "What's that?" Her brother asked, now kneeling next to her. He pointed to a hole in the ground hidden a little further back in the bush. The sister stuck the apple in her pocket and pushed more branches out of the way.

"It looks like a rabbit hole. Maybe that white rabbit went in here!" She exclaimed as she started to break the branches to get them out of the way. "It's too big to be a rabbit hole," He muttered, reaching in to help her anyway. After breaking enough branches so that they could see the hole without holding any branches out of the way, they both leaned over it to see. They leaned further, and further, until they leaned too far and both went plummeting down into the darkness.

They tumbled out into the light, landing in front of the rabbit. It turned and hopped away, quickly. "Ow! Why do you always land on me?" The little brother asked, angrily. "Shut up! It's not my fault," The sister yelled back. "Come on. The rabbit went that way." She said as she stood up.

He stood up and popped his back, her favorite landing spot when she fell. "Whoa," he said, looking around. They were in the woods, but they trees weren't green. Instead, they were red. "Where are we?" He turned to look back at the rabbit hole, but it wasn't there anymore.

"I don't like this place. Let's get out of here," The sister said, moving closer to her brother's back. "It's scary." The boy nodded, now getting the feeling that they were being watched again. "Ya, let's go." He started along the only pathway that he could see.

The girl grabbed his hand, a sign that showed that she really was scared. "What's that?" She asked pointing to a tree up ahead. "I-it looks like there's something carved into it." As they got closer, they were able to see that a spade had been carved into the trunk of a red tree along with the words 'First' and 'Alice.'

"First Alice…." The boy mumbled as he ran his finger over the carving. A twig snapped somewhere off the path and the sister let out a small scream in surprise. The boy grabbed her hand and started running down the path, not wanting her to get hurt.

Finally, they made it to the end of the woods, but on the path to the exit was a red door. The boy pushed on it with all his might and barely got it to open a crack. His sister joined in and they were able to push it completely open. They walked through the doors and looked around at the color change. Now everything was blue.

"What's wrong with the colors?" The girl asked and she looked around. "I don't kn-." The boy cut off when he heard something. It sounded like singing. The voice was melodious and full of emotion. There was a sort of maniacal joy to the notes being sung that sent chills down the twin's backs.

The singing was also cut off, but not by another voice. It was cut off by a gun shot. The sister screamed again, but her brother quickly covered her mouth. "Shh," he said, pointing off the path a ways. They watched as a blue-haired man fell to his knees, blood dripping from his eye. He was smiling insanely.

When he finally fell completely a rose was placed over the eye he was shot in. With a shaking finger, the girl pointed to a bundle of something down the path a little more. "There," she said almost whispering the word. The walked slowly towards the figure, coming to a stop when they realized the color change again.

Red roses were layed on the ground to form the shape of a diamond with blue roses at the points and the words 'Second' and 'Alice'. "S-second Alice? First was the spade and the red woods. Now it's diamond and blue roses. What is this place?" The girl was trembling now, completely scared.

The boy was amazed at this. "Let's keep going. Through those doors," he said pointing at a pair of blue doors. The girl stood up straight and tall, not liking that her brother was being braver than her. "Let's go then." They ran towards the doors and pushed them open.

The color went from blue to a teal green. Just in front of them was a castle, the path actually leading right up to the entrance. They stared at it in amazement. Their mother had always told them that castles didn't really exist, that they were only real in fairytales.

They walked up the stairs to the doors that led in. "A real castle," the girl murmured. "There must be a princess living here." "I thought mom said that they don't exist," the boy spoke his thoughts aloud. "They obviously exist! It's right in front of you. We're standing on the steps," his sister yelled at him.

"You're not supposed to yell," he said to her as the door guard opened one of the big stone doors with surprising ease. They walked in, stopping to stare at the club that was on all the banners. Underneath the club it said 'Third Alice'.

They boy didn't notice this at all. He was staring at the girl at the top of the inside steps, sitting in the throne. Her long, teal green hair was worn in two pigtails. She smiled sweetly down at the twins, too sweetly in the sister's mind. The boy thought the same, but said nothing.

They both watched as she stood up and descended the steps, making her way to them. Her dress trailed behind her, but she didn't seem to notice. She held something out to them. The brother and sister grabbed it at the same time and turned it over to see the yellow heart.

One of the guards placed something in her hand when she held it out. She took their hands and formed them into fists, placing them together. Then, she drew a heart on their hands and colored it in. Although the marker was green, the color on their hands was yellow.

They pulled their hands apart and looked at it. Half of the heart was on each of their hands. The girl rubbed at hers to get it off, but it didn't even smear. The Third Alice seemed angry at the color of both the heart on the card and the one on their hands. She threw the marker at the ground, not caring as it exploded back up on her dress and hands.

The twins backed away before turning and running back out of the castle and down the path to a pair of green doors. They pushed the doors open and stepped into a world of yellow. "Pretty," the sister said as she looked at the trees spaced out and the one table with chairs seated around it.

It was set up like a tea party was supposed to happen. The white rabbit sat by the table, watching them closely. "Let's have a tea party!" the girl yelled, running towards the table. The boy ran after her, smiling. He stopped and looked up at the tree that it sat under. Instead of leaves, it was just rose petals.

He reached up and grabbed a few of the petals. "Why don't we make our own thing? Like with those other three, the diamond, the spade, and the club. Ours can be a heart. And we can put Fourth Alice Since that's the fourth door." He pointed to a yellow door.

"Let's do it!" The girl grabbed some more of the petals and knelt on the ground away from the table. She made half of a heart out of them. The boy knelt next to her and made the other half. "We can use the apple too. Do you still have it?"

She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. "Let's do it together." The boy nodded and placed his hand over hers. They put the apple in the middle of the heart. "This is what brought us here. We wouldn't have found the rabbit hole if the apple hadn't rolled into the bush," the sister said.

"We can't forget the rabbit. If we hadn't chased it then we wouldn't have found the apple in the first place," they boy said and looked around for it. "Hey, where'd it go?" Shrugging it off, he stood up. "Oh well."

The sister had grabbed more of the petals and was spelling out the word 'Fourth'. "You do 'Alice'," she said as she finished the O. "Ok!" The brother grabbed some more petals and together they finished the words. The feeling that something wasn't right crept over them. "W-we should go," the brother stated brushing dirt off his hands.

The sister stood up and looked around, back towards the green doors, then to the yellow. "The yellow doors. I don't want to anger that princess anymore," she said. They ran towards the doors and pushed as hard as they could, but the doors didn't budge. Three pairs of footsteps sounded behind the two.

They turned as one, their eyes wide with fright as they saw three people, The 'First Alice' with her clothes covered in blood and holding a sword, the 'Second Alice' with blood still dripping from his eye and the rose covering it, and the 'Third Alice' with her face twisted up in anger were all standing there.

The twins grabbed each other's hands. The 'First Alice' walked towards them, leaving a trail of red behind her. She looked them over, then at their symbol. With a final glance back at the other two 'Alice's', she lifted her sword above her head. She swung it down at the twins.

A scream rang out. There, standing a few feet from the tree that the twins had fell out of, was a girl with hot pink pigtails that were curled. She was staring down at the two mangled bodies of the twins. The older sister's eyes were wide open and slightly glossed over. Her neck was bent unnaturally and her foot was twisted completely around.

She was lying on top of her brother. He was in even worse shape. The bone in his upper right arm was sticking out, his leg was twisted up behind his head, and he had landed on a rock that bashed in his skull. The blood that was coming from their bodies made it look like the ground was bleeding.

The worst part of it was the stick that had pierced through both their hearts. It looked as if it had been hand-crafted into the shape of a double-edged sword. The pink-haired girl stepped closer, hesitantly. Her eyes focused on the wood-crafted sword as her sandals sunk into the blood-soaked ground, staining them.

With a shaking hand, she reached down and grabbed it. She pulled it out of the twin's bodies with and easiness that sent her sprawling back into the grass. Blood soaked into her white sundress and turned her hair into a maroon color. She sat up and looked at the object in her hand.

She held it closer to her face and studied the carvings in the blade. From point to hilt there was a spade, a diamond, a club, a heart and one other symbol that she didn't know the name of. She ran her finger over the unknown symbol when she heard a strangled gasp.

The boy's body arched up, his already wide eyes widened further to a point where the girl thought they would pop out of their sockets. His head turned unnaturally with a bone-breaking crack to look at her.

His eyes bore into hers as he fought to get the words out. "Who will be the next 'Alice'?" With the words, he collapsed back into a heap, the girl staring into his cold, lifeless, blue eyes as a white rabbit hopped by.

Based on the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice"


	5. Kokoro

A scientist was working in a lab. Although he was brilliant at what he did, he never produced a single thing to the public eye. People wondered if he was even still alive. Sometimes, a child would stay out late and watch the lab for any sign of life. If they were lucky and they stayed out late enough, they'd see a figure walk out to the single cherry blossom tree.

He would sit out there against the tree for about an hour, then go back inside. Parents never told their kids to stay away from the lab and the man that was hardly ever seen, but they did say to not disrupt his work. Most kids were afraid to get too close to the lab. Older kids would tell the younger ones that if they got to close to it, the scientist would grab them and perform all sorts of weird experiments on them.

Because of this, no child dared venture near. However, this was hardly true. The scientist was young and had no family. At least, they weren't around anymore. A few years ago, his parents died and he and his sister began living on the street. It was ok for them for a little while, but then his sister got sick. She tried to hide it, but he knew that she would die.

He was alone after that. Then, he found the abandoned laboratory. Electricity was plenty and a bill never came for him to pay for using it. He studied the books that were there until he came up with an idea. He would make a robot that was designed to look like his sister, but older.

For years he worked on the robot. Finally, it was finished and, with a hopeful heart, he turned it on. It powered up, but didn't move. He wasn't disappointed for he had made its startup voice activated. "Now, open your eyes," he said, his voice portraying his hope. The machine's eyes opened and blinked a few times.

A smile spread across his face, his eyes twinkling with love of his creation. She was everything he had hoped for. Almost. "Do you know your name?" "Rin," she answered. His smile faded. Her voice was so monotone, so without emotion and feeling that he felt his heart ache.

He pushed aside the tears that had welled up from this one failure and focused on the miracle in front of him. Exactly what he imagined his sister to look like had she grown up with him, the robot was his pride and joy. He put the lullaby that his mom used to sing to him when she tucked him into bed into a computer and transferred it onto sheet music.

He worked with the miracle robot, teaching her how to read the music and hold the notes, but no matter how hard he tried, her voice never held any emotion. It was always the same monotone voice that came out. Finally, after trying repeatedly for years, he broke down and started crying.

He believed that she could never be as he wanted her to be. The miracle robot stared at him, not understanding the meaning of his tears. After crying for a while, he gained control of himself. "If you can't learn emotions yourself, then I'll help you. I'll make you a heart and then you'll be able to understand," he said with new determination, more to himself than to her.

For the next thirty years he set to work on her "heart," filling it with bits and pieces of his memories and feelings to try to get her to understand. As he worked, he grew older. His blonde hair had turned gray and his bright, blue eyes had filmed over. He became frailer and now stood hunched over and leaning on a cane.

Coughing shook his entire body and threatened to break his fragile bones. While he aged, his robot never changed. Her hair stayed the same golden blonde as his once was and her eyes sated a deep, ocean blue. Just looking at her would cause him to smile like he did when she was first activated, until she started to sing the familiar old lullaby.

Then he would sob and continue to work on her "heart." Another ten years was spent on it before his time came. The "heart" was still unfinished. "Don't ever open this program," he told his robot. "It's too strong for you and you won't be able to handle it."

His smile was sweet and kind, still filled with the joy of when he first turned her on. It made his old eyes twinkle once more with love. Then he stopped smiling and that light in his eyes left. "I'm going to leave you and I won't be able to come back. Only leave this lab to go out to the cherry blossom tree. Even then, wait until it's dark. It would be bad if someone were to see you."

With that he plugged her into charge and kissed her forehead. He took off his lab coat and hung it over the back of his chair. Then he walked out to the tree, leaning heavily on his cane for support. "I just wish that I was able to finish it and see you before I die," he breathed.

He sat with his back against the tree and watched the sun set one more time on his life before he passed away. The miracle robot did as he had asked in his dying wish for a hundred years. To keep busy, she sang the lullaby and kept the lab clean on the inside. The outside went to ruins. The door had fallen off and weeds had overgrown in the yard.

One day after practicing the lullaby over and over, she decided to see what the scientist had been working on. What he called "heart." She sat in the old chair and searched for the program. When she opened the file, a button popped up, asking if she would like to turn it on. Deciding that it would be the best way for her to figure out what it was, she clicked it and immediately wished she hadn't.

Emotions flowed into her, making her chest hurt. It pounded against her ribcage and sounded in her mind, making her head hurt too. Tears started flowing from her eyes. With a shaking hand, she reached up and wiped some of the clear liquid from her cheek.

"Why? Why won't my tears stop?" Memories flooded her mind. Happy ones and she was able to realize that. An innocent smile spread across her face as memories of her and the scientist played through her mind. Then new memories started to take over and her smile disappeared.

The tears now came from sadness as she learned just how lonely she had been without the scientist there. The only thing she could think of to do was to go out to the old cherry blossom tree. She made her way out to it, barely able to see through the tears.

Reaching the tree, she collapsed against it. He mouth opened against her will and the words of the lullaby started flowing out. This time, the monotonous voice was replaced with that of emotion. Around the end of the song, her smile returned. Kids on a nearby hill stopped to watch the miracle robot dance in the sunlight and hear her singing voice.

They couldn't believe that something so beautiful and angelic had come out of the old laboratory. As the last note of the lullaby came to an end, the miracle slumped back against the tree and closed her eyes. Her smile didn't falter as she said her last words.

"Arigato, Len." Then the miracle robot shorted out and was never to move again,.

Based on the song "Kokoro"


	6. The Flower's Promise

Two kids sat in the corner of the playground, surrounded by Irises. "When you grow up, will you marry me?" The boy asked the girl, looking into her light blue eyes. "Of course, yes, I will. I want to marry you too," she answered, returning his stare. Her short, blonde hair was tied back into a small ponytail.

His hair, the same color as hers, was held out of his eyes by clips. He smiled and held out his hand with his pinky finger extended. "Pinky promise?" She smiled back and wrapped her pinky around his. "Pinky promise." He plucked an iris from a bush and held it out to her, not letting go of her finger.

Years passed and the two talked less and less until there was no communication between them at all. The boy made new friends and joined multiple sports and clubs. With his new popularity, he never seemed to notice the girl who was doing the exact opposite. She had few friends and never joined any clubs or school related activities.

"Do you remember?" She muttered while watching him one day in a corner of the lunchroom as he joked around with his friends. Jealousy crept into her as she watched another girl wrap her arms around him. Not able to stand it any longer, she left the room, but too early to see him push the girl away.

She walked to a tree in the mostly empty courtyard and sat down, remembering the day when they had made their promise. Smiling softly, she looked across the fields towards the elementary school. The boy walked down the halls away from the lunchroom. He was confused about his feelings and why he couldn't just love one girl.

That promise he made years ago kept him from loving another. He tried to date some of the girls that were into him, but it never felt right. He sighed and leaned against a wall. Closing his eyes, he focused on what she had looked like when he last saw her. They were in middle school then.

The bell rang that lunch was over and he started walking to his class, stopping at the courtyard to watch a blonde couple say goodbye before going to class. The girl was watching the same couple, wishing that it was her and the boy she'd known for as long as she could remember.

The bell rang again, saying that they had little time left to get to class. She stood up and walked quickly towards her class, passing him as he walked in the opposite direction. Noticing that it was him that she had just passed, she stopped and turned back to look. He did the same.

A sweet, gentle smile crossed her lips as she muttered, "hi." "Hey," he said with his own smile forming. "It's been a while." "Ya, it has," she replied, looking towards the elementary school again with just her eyes, then back at him. He noticed and looked back at it. "That was so long ago. We were just kids back then, but I still hold to that promise," he said facing her once again. He held his hand out like before, pinky extended.

Slowly, she reached her hand up and wrapped her pinky around his. "I haven't forgotten either. I won't break it," she looked into his deep, blue eyes. "When you grow up, will you marry me?" He asked again. She answered with the same feeling of love that she felt when she was a kid, "of course, yes, I will. I want to marry you too." The final bell rang and they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch before hurrying to class.

Two years later, they graduated and a year after that, they married. The blonde couple from the courtyard became their friends during that time and they were each present at the other's wedding. The flowers at the wedding were the same as those on the day they first made the promise and the day when they renewed it. Irises, the flower that means a promise in love.

Based on the song "The Flower's Promise."

Boy and girl-Rinto and Lenka Kagamine

Blonde couple-Rin and Len Kagamine

Other girl-Miku Hatsune


	7. The Super Texter and the Banana Boy

I opened my eyes to see a pair of deep, blue ones staring into them. "Finally! We're going to be late because of you," my twin sister yelled, jumping off my bed and brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. I sat up and pushed mine out of my eyes, the same color as hers. She was already dressed in short, black shorts, and a sleeveless sailors shirt that stopped just above her belly button. It had a big, yellow bow clipped on the front with safety pins.

On her head, a white ribbon was tied into a bow. Our mom had given it to her when we were little. Shortly after, our mom died in a car crash, so now she wore it everyday. Her nails were painted a bright yellow to match the bow and she was wearing her usual white sneakers. "The bus comes in thirty minutes, so you had better hurry," she said as she walked out of my room, her bubbly personality dimming to almost nothing.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school? You just want to see Mikuo-san," I teased her. Mikuo Hatsune was her boyfriend. He was sixteen with his own twin sister named Miku. His hair was a teal blue and his eyes were only slightly darker in color. She met him in middle school when a bunch of kids had stolen her ribbon. He'd gotten it back for and was her first friend that she'd ever made, and kind of her only friend back then.

Unless you count Miku. Rin would go over to the Hatsune's to watch a movie with Mikuo and Miku would practically kidnap her and drag her to the mall. Rin started to get used to it and would eventually go over to their house just to hang out with Miku. It was understandable since Mikuo became a part time assistant at the local hospital. "N-no! Of course not. I-I just don't want to be late," she answered, defensively. "Now hurry up!"

Laughing, I got up and grabbed my matching outfit to Rin's: A short-sleeved sailors shirt that covered my stomach with a bright, yellow tie and a pair of shorts that went down to my knees. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair, pulling it back into a short ponytail. If I left it down, it would reach a little above my shoulders, the same length as Rin's. Pulling on my clothes and shoes, I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"No breakfast?" She asked, taking another bite of her cereal. "I've actually got time for breakfast, Rin-chan. You should have woken me up earlier though," I said, grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in the toaster. She finished and put her bowl in the sink, then grabbed an orange from the fridge and slipped it into her bento. I chopped up a banana and, when the toast popped up, spread the slices and some peanut butter on it.

"I can't believe you like something so gross," she said when I took a bite. I rolled my eyes and slipped a banana into my bento. I bought my lunch at school, but the bananas never tasted right there, so I brought my own. Swallowing the last of my peanut butter and banana sandwich, I slipped the bento into my backpack. Then we walked out to the bus stop and stood there with Neru Akita.

She was dressed in a grey collared-shirt with two holes in the back that showed her skin, a black, short skirt with yellow trim, black thigh-high socks, black sneakers with yellow soles, and a yellow tie. Her long, blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail that reached her waist. She was texting on a yellow cellphone that matched the color of her nails. Her brown eyes barely flickered in our direction when we walked up.

I felt an elbow in my ribs, then Rin whispered in my ear, "you're drooling." It was followed by a soft, quiet giggle as I looked away from Neru, heat rushing to my cheeks. Neru paused in her texting to see what Rin's rare giggle was about, her eyes barely touching Rin and focusing on me for a bit longer. She looked back to her phone when her brother walked up. Nero was dressed in a long-sleeved, grey shirt with a yellow tie and black pants.

He pulled out his phone, typed something, then slipped it back into his pocket. A moment later, my phone vibrated, but I left it until I got on the bus. _Party at my house tonight. You better be there. _Nero threw the best parties and I was always invited. Very few people were usually invited and sometimes he let Rin come if she felt like it. She normally didn't. Rin, when she did come, would just sit against the window, being the shy fourteen-year old that she was.

School was a blur until lunch. It's something I'm sure that I'll never forget. There was a long line to the server that I usually got my lunch from and I, of course, was near the end with Nero. We were talking about who he had invited. "You shouldn't have invited him. Remember last time when you found them in the room? I really don't want to deal with that." I said, nodding towards where they were making out. "True, but it's too late now. I told him that she couldn't come though," Nero replied.

"He probably won't then. It's really disgusting to wa-." I stumbled forward as someone ran into my back. "Sorry!" Neru yelled as she stepped away. She turned to glare at the disappearing teal, blue pigtails. "It's fine," I said, looking down at her. Not really down since she was only shorter by an inch or so. "You're coming to my party, right?" Nero asked. "No. Why would I go to your stupid party and hang out with your dumb friends?" She spat at him. "No offense, Len-san. I-I didn't mean you," she added with a blush.

"None taken. So why are you blushing?" I asked, stepping towards her. "I-I…" her phone vibrated and she took that as a way to stall, frowning when it didn't save her completely. "I-I wanted to ask you something." She fidgeted with the charm on her phone. "Ok, what?" She looked at Nero, then motioned for me to follow as she walked away. I looked at him and shrugged before following her around the side of the building.

"W-would you go out with me? L-like on a date," she asked, blushing a shade of red that I hadn't thought possible. "Alright. When?" She seemed shocked by my answer. "T-tonight. You'd have to miss Nero-san's party." I sighed. "He's going hate me for it, but I don't mind. I'll be at your house at seven." "Really?" She asked, her face lighting up. "Really. Just tell me one thing."

Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. "What?" She was starting to worry and she looked kind of cute, although I hate to admit it. "Do you really like me? Or is this something that your friends dared you to do?" I was serious about the dare thing. Miku had dared Tei Sukone to ask me out before. I knew that she had a major crush on me, but the girl was insane.

She was super clingy, something that I can't stand. I could barely talk to one of my friends without her butting in on everything we said. At least I gave her a chance instead of shooting her down on the spot. "N-no! It's not a dare. I might possibly, maybe have a small, tiny crush on you," she muttered, blushing again and looking up at me from under her lashes. I had never seen her like this.

She reminded me of a cute, little kitten, which happens to be Rin's obsession. I won't let her get one, so she drags me to the pet shelter every weekend to play with them. She's just hoping that I'll give in and let her get one. Nodding, I said, "Alright. Then I'll be there." I walked away, but turned back to see a huge smile spread across her face before she ran towards Miku and Tei.

Nero had move up in line a ways, almost to the front. "What did she want?" He asked when I stepped up next to him. "Nothing really. Just a date," I replied. He laughed slightly. "You said no, right? I mean this is my sister." He stared me down, but I've never been intimidated by him. "Well, it's not like I could without going on one date with her. I have to give her a chance, don't I?"

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted by the collar of my shirt until I was eye level with him, my feet literally off the ground. "One date. Only one. I'm not going to let you hurt her. I know your type." "You're not in charge of me, Akita. I'll date your sister if I want. It's not up to you," I stated, narrowing my eyes at him.

The breath was knocked out of me as he slammed me against the nearby wall. "Watch it, Kagamine. I won't let you hurt her, and if you try to get anywhere near her, I'll mess up that pretty boy face of yours," he growled and dropped me to the ground. I crumbled to it and gasped for air. Regaining it, I stood up. "Don't try to control what I do, Akita. Believe it or not, I don't hurt every girl I date. I wouldn't even think of hurting Neru-chan. So get off my back. It's just one date," I snapped, brushing off what he did like it was nothing.

I walked away, saying, "So don't worry about it." A hand grabbed the back of my shirt, stopping me. "Don't do this, Kagamine. You don't want to get on my bad side. You've seen what happens to people who get on my bad side." "Ya, ya." I brushed his hand away and walked towards where Rin normally sat with Mikuo. "The movies tonight? I'll pick you up," Mikuo said, leaning closer to Rin. She leaned back against the wall to get away. "M-Mikuo-san, stop it. We're at school." A slight blush crossed her cheeks as he continued to lean closer. He moved his hands to either side of her, where I drew the line. "Ok, break it up," I announced, walking up to them.

Mikuo hesitated, deciding whether or not it was worth taking the risk of kissing Rin before pulling away. He decided it was. Not smart. He touched his lips to hers and I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back hard, so he was further away than me. Rin blushed deep red. "M-Mikuo-san!" He laughed and pushed my hand away. "Relax Len-san. Not like you haven't kissed a girl before."

This only made Rin blush more. "You'd be the same if it was your sister," I stated. "Oh believe me, I've been there. Mainly when she has Kaito-san come over. At least there's only a two year age difference between me and Ribbon-chan," he countered. "Well that's how it is to me, so back off from my sister." "I was just asking if she'd like to go to a movie. So what do you say?" He looked around me at her.

"I-I'd like that," she stuttered as she normally does. It wasn't a speech impediment, she was just shy. "Keep this kissing to a low, got it?" I asked, turning my glare on Mikuo. He smiled and moved back to sit beside Rin. "Got it." She fidgeted with the bow on her shirt. "I just came to tell you that I'll be home late, so leave the door unlocked. I've got a date." She stopped and looked up at me.

"After Nero-san's party? Are you going to come home drunk this time? I know that, last time, someone spiked your drink," she asked with sincere concern. "I'm not going to the party. I'm going to skip. No one would even think of spiking my drink again anyway. Don't worry and don't wait up, but I don't want to have to sleep in the garage again," I informed her so that she wouldn't worry.

Mikuo's question was expected. "What girl was unlucky enough to score a date with you?" I knew he was joking, so I ignored it. "Neru-chan. As in Nero-san's sister." Most of the girls at the school had a crush on me, so if one managed to build up the courage to ask me out and I said yes, then they were considered lucky.

"You're missing Nero-san's party to go on a date with his sister? You're his friend. You know what happened to the last guy who went on a date with her. Or tried, to be correct. The kid switched schools AND got a restraining order against him. Nero-san won't let anyone near his sister. Are you sure that you want to go up against him?" "I can't exactly say back out now. I already told her yes. There's no choice, but to go through with it. Plus, I'm obliged to give her a chance before shooting her down, right? Anyway, I'll see you at home, Rin-chan. Later Mikuo-san," I called already walking away.

"B-bye," Rin called after me and I heard Mikuo mutter, "Ya, later." I walked back to my friends. Nero wasn't there, a good sign for me. "Heads up," a voice yelled as a bottle was thrown at me. Catching it, I dropped down into a seat next to Gumiya Megpoid. He was a usual at Nero's parties, hanging around and talking to the girls to try and find one he liked. Sure they had crushes on him, but he wasn't a player.

The Megpoids were a very rich family and owned a lot of the business's in town. His parents were always on a business trip of some sort. Which made his three story house the perfect place for the parties, that is if he would let Nero have them there? He's too afraid of us breaking things and trashing the place. Not to mention how protective he is of Gumi, his younger sister by a year. He thinks that we'll do something to her if he ever lets us hold a party there.

Come on though, who wouldn't want to get with her? She's crazy hot and her che-. "Len-san, are you even listening. Or are you fantasizing about my sister again?" Gumiya's voice broke into my thoughts. "What do you think?" I opened the bottle and took a drink. Water, how gross. "Stop thinking about her. I asked if you were ready for Nero-san's party tonight." The annoyance was clear in his voice. "Forget the party. I've got a date," I replied, standing up as the bell rang.

Quickly eating the banana in my bento, I walked towards my locker and dialed the combination, pounding my fist against it when I couldn't remember the last number. "I'll see you later, Ribbon-chan," Mikuo's voice sounded from a few lockers down. He called her Ribbon-chan because he didn't know her name when he had gotten her back her ribbon and had wanted to tease her a little, then it just became normal. She stopped minding it as much once they started dating.

"My name is not Ribbon-chan," she said, leaning against her locker. "Aw come on, Ribbon-chan. Don't be like that," he said, leaning next to her and sliding a hand down her arm. "You know how special that name is to me." "T-then maybe you shouldn't over-use it," she blushed. He chuckled and leaned in close to her, causing her to blush furiously. "It'll always be special, no matter how much I use it, Ribbon-chan. I'll pick you up later tonight."

He kissed her and she actually kissed back instead of just standing there and blushing like an idiot. "Hey Rin-chan, stop making out with Mikuo-san and come help me with my locker," I shouted at her over everyone in the hall. She jumped back at my sudden outburst, hitting her head against her locker and blushing as deep as possible. "Ow!" Mikuo laughed and rustled her hair. "Bye Ribbon-chan," he called, walking off to class.

She hurried over to me and put the combination into my locker, opening it with ease. "Thanks, I can never remember that last number," I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Ew, don't do that," she said, pushing me away and walking back to her locker. I grabbed my books and shut it, walking to my class. The bell rang as I entered the room. "You're late, Mr. Kagamine," the teacher announced.

"I was in the room when the bell rang," I countered. The smug look on my face disappeared as he looked up. "It's fourth period, not fifth. You came to the wrong class and are, therefore, late. I suggest you get to the correct class." "Yes sir," I said and slipped from the room, running towards the gym. I opened the door just enough to get in and slipped quietly into the locker room. Changing, I waited until a big group had come by and slipped in, jogging around the inside of the gym.

"Late again. That's the third time this week. Was it trouble with your locker again?" Aoki Lapis asked, jogging beside me. She was shorter than me by a foot and about a year older. Her long bangs were in a ponytail behind her head, just the bangs. She looked out of place in the baggy gym shorts and t-shirt we were required to wear. It was in complete contrast to her usual stylish look with tight, designer jeans, 3 inch wedges that mad her almost as tall as me, and designer tank.

Aoki had a part time job as a model at the only company in town. Gumiya's dad owned it, of course. Her bright, blue eyes matched the color of the jewel in her hair that she always wore, proving the saying that diamonds are a girl's best friend. Her hair was a slightly darker shade. She was Kaito Shion's cousin, but didn't fit the Shion description more than wearing a scarf. Her mom was the sister of Kaito's dad and had married into the richer family of the Lapis's.

Aoki grew up an only child. She seemed stuck up and spoiled, but she was really down to earth and sweet. She spent a lot of her free time, which she had more of than you'd think, at the animal shelter downtown. "No, I had an unintentional visit to my fifth period class," I told her. She laughed, a sound like bells as I've heard others put it, not that they were wrong.

"That's a new one." "You should go to Nero's party tonight. Gumiya-san will be there," I offered up, knowing of her crush on him. "I wish that I could, but I have to work. One of the other girls called in sick and another one is on vacation, so they called me to fill in. Maybe if I get off in time I'll stop by, but only if you're there," she added the last part quickly.

"I won't be, but you should still go. It's a bunch of your friends. I know you like Gumiya-san, so go ahead and maybe he'll ask you out," I prodded her. She blushed and looked towards him as he tipped up his water bottler for a drink. "He doesn't like me. I bet he prefers tall girls. I definitely don't fit." She could be really unsure of herself, especially when it came to guys and dating. I was the only person she'd ever told who she liked.

"I think you've got a chance. He's actually not all that into tall girls. He doesn't care much for appearance truly, if you ask me. Just go to the party and hang out with him. I promise that it'll be fine. He'll probably focus on you," I assured her.

"Why aren't you going?" She asked, changing the subject. "Date with Neru-chan. I can talk with Gumiya-san and find out if he likes you," I said rather loudly as we jogged past him. He looked up and towards us as Aoki turned a deep shade of red. She hit me and jogged faster to create distance between her and him. I stopped and laughed at her reaction, Gumiya walking up to me.

"Who is it that I'm supposed to like?" He scanned for Aoki, spying her scrunched up in the corner farthest from us. "Lapis," I replied, grabbing the bottle from him and squirting some of the liquid into my mouth. He studied her for a minute. "I guess she is kind of cute, but she's still one of the Shion's, even if that isn't her last name." He had hated the Shion's ever since one of them dumped Gumi for another girl, already dating the other girl before officially breaking up with her.

"Hey, she's not like them. She's sweet and a great friend. She really likes you too," I stated, ignoring her death glares, and continued, "Just promise to at least talk to her if she shows up tonight." I started moving away, tossing him back his bottle. "I guess I can," he replied and walked back to the benches. The rest of school passed quickly. I got some crap from my fifth period teacher about my appearance earlier, but I didn't mind. Walking to the bus I saw Rin and Mikuo again. She was looking at the ground, blushing majorly at something he was saying.

Mikuo whispered something in her ear and she got the offended look on her face, slapping him when he pulled back. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pushed something into her hand, looking as if he was trying to explain. Finally she nodded and ran past me onto the bus. I got on the bus and sat down next to her, noticing her scoot away, slightly. "Do you want to tell me?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"I guess that I'll just have to ask Mikuo-san." She turned and grabbed my arm. "Don't, it was nothing. I can handle it. He just wants me to hold onto something for him. You don't need to get involved." Taking her hand to make her release her grip on my arm, I nodded. "I'm here if you need anything." She nodded in response, then turned to stare out the window.

I glanced at the people in the seats around me. Neru was in the seat across the aisle and looked away when I noticed her, a blush creeping across her face. Miku and Tei were in the seat in front of her, Kaito was in the seat behind me, Kiyoteru was in the seat in front, losing himself in a book, and Nero was in the seat behind his sister. He shot me death glares, which I answered by looking Neru over again. Her skirt had slipped up a little to show the leg-strap phone holder on her thigh.

He noticed and moved into her seat, pushing her over to the window. She grumbled and tried to push him out, but he refused. She gave up and pulled her phone out of the holder. Rin had already put in her headphones and was staring mindlessly out the window. I leaned back and put mine in. When the bus stopped at our stop Nero stepped into the aisle, pulled Neru out of her seat and pushed her off the bus ahead of him.

A little thing of yellow fell from her hand onto the seat when he pulled her out. I grabbed it and got off, walking towards my house. I'd give it to her later tonight. Rin walked past me, practically running and I took off after her. I followed her upstairs to her room where I got a door slammed in my face. "Rin, what are you hiding?" I asked, trying the handle even though I knew it was locked.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone. I have to get ready," she yelled at me. That was out of character. Giving up for now, I walked back to my room to get ready as well. Taking a shower, I put on black jeans and a black, button-up shirt. I added a little cologne. Playing it up would make Nero madder and Neru fall harder for me. Oh well. If she did, then that's her problem.

I only promised one date with her. Stopping to listen, I heard the quietest of footsteps going down the stairs. The front door was locked, she wouldn't get it undone in time. I ran out of my room towards her. She ran down the rest of the stairs and to the door, fumbling to get it unlocked. I pulled her hand off the lock and pinned her against the door. Short skirt, strapless top stopping before it reached her belly button, heels that I'm surprised she didn't break her ankle running in, no wonder she was trying to sneak past me to leave.

Her hair was curled slightly and in a ponytail in a ponytail on top of her head and her face was all done up with makeup. "Just what do you think you're wearing?!" I yelled at her, more demanding than asking. How could she think that she was going to get away with this? She really wasn't herself today. "I-I…," Rin stuttered, tearing up. "I just….I…." I sighed. "Don't cry, just go change."

I gave her a gentle push towards the stairs. "But Mikuo-san's waiting," she said, turning back. "He can wait a little longer for you to change. Go," I told her, not leaving any room for her to argue. Nodding, she ran upstairs and I picked up her purse, setting it on the table by the door. She ran back downstairs and hugged me, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

I watched her get in Mikuo's room and drive off. Sighing, I walked back to my room and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. My phone vibrated on my bed. A text from Nero as expected. _If you touch her, I'll kill you, Kagamine._ I texted back: _Whatever, it's one date. Nothing's going to happen. I don't even like her. _His text was fast in reply. _Don't break her heart either. _I ignored it this time. He just didn't get it.

A little before seven, I stuffed my phone, wallet, and the yellow thing in my pocket and headed over to Neru and Nero's. I could hear the music from the other end of the block. It was amazing that the police were never called. Neru was sitting on the porch, texting and looking annoyed. She really did hate these parties. I could see why. She was squished between two couples making out, the music was blaring, and she had a few guys trying to get her to make out with them.

I don't get why, but I felt weird seeing that, not disgusted, but angry. I walked up and held my hand out to her. She looked up, surprised. "Let's go," I said, waiting for her to take it. She smiled and stood up, grabbing my hand. I got some envious looks from the other guys as I walked away. When we were away from the house and could actually hear ourselves think I dropped her hand. She slipped Nero's phone into the holder on her thigh.

"Wouldn't you prefer your own?" I asked, reaching in my pocket. "I can't find it. I think I left it on the bus when Nero was so insistent about getting me off," she said, glancing towards my hand, then away at the houses we passed. "You mean you left your most prized possession on the bus?" I pulled out the little yellow phone and dangled it in front of her by the charm that said "super texter." She hugged me, throwing her arms around my neck.

It forced me to take a step back and almost drop her phone. "Thanks you! Thank you!" "H-hey, you're welcome, just let go." I pushed her away and put the phone in her hand, closing her fingers around it. She took Nero's phone out of her holder and slipped hers into it, putting Nero's in her purse. "So where do you want to go? I don't really care," I said, walking on ahead. She caught up and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fine with wherever," she said, but I saw her eyes glance towards the lights of in the distance that were the carnival in town.

"Do you want to go? To the carnival, I mean." Why was it getting harder to talk to her? Joy lit up her face, but she only answered with, "I'm fine with that." We walked in silence. Every so often, I'd glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking off to the side, blushing slightly. Why was she blushing? We'd only been walking and hadn't said anything since I suggested the carnival.

What is she thinking? More importantly, why am I so worried about what she thinks? Thoughts similar to these ran over and over through my head until we reached the carnival. Her face lit up as I paid for the tickets and we walked through the gates. Little kids ran around with parents following behind and shouting for them to slow down and wait. One boy with dark green hair was being dragged around by his sister who was a year older.

They were Nigaito and Nigaiko Shion, as was obvious by their dark green scarves. He gave me a slightly annoyed wave as she yelled at him to win her a stuffed animal. "What do you want to do first? Go on rides, play games, or just walk around," I asked while she took everything in. "I-I don't know. I've never really been to a carnival before," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "What? Then you're really going to have fun while I enjoy watching your reactions." I grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the rides.

For the next few hours we rode rides until we got hungry, then we ate and played games until the food settled, so that we could ride some more rides. When we rode the first ride her face was pure terror, but after I had dragged her on a few more, she relaxed a little and started to enjoy it. I'd ended up winning the game where you had to knock down all the cans and got her a stuffed bear.

We were walking back to her house. It was almost ten, past her curfew, but it was hard to keep track of time when you were having that much fun. I looked at her. She was bouncing with joy, talking about how much fun it was. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," I smiled at her. She was beaming and on a level of happiness that I had never seen her at before.

It made her seem like a little kid which made her that much cuter. Tentively, I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Calm down, ok?" She stopped jumping around and smiled. "O-ok, thanks for tonight. I really expected you to say no when I asked you earlier. I know you would have rather been at that party." She looked away and I pulled her to a stop. "I don't mind. It was a lot of fun. I didn't even know that the carnival was in town. It was a lot more fun than sitting at a party and playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven."

"At least you had fun too. I know that you won't want to go out again, so I won't even ask if you want to," she said, looking kind of sad. We had started walking again. "Actually, I kind of do want to do this again. Sometime soon," I said and meant it. Neru was actually really cute and I liked her. She was easy to talk to, in a way. I knew she was good at fighting games and a lot of others because she was constantly beating Nero at them.

"Really?" I nodded. A smile lit up her face. I walked her to the door of her house. "I'd really like that. T-thanks again for tonight," she said as we stood there. I hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her. It took her a moment to get over the surprise, but she kissed me back. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronicity. My arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer, and her arms wrapped around my neck, dropping the bear. We finally pulled away and gasped for air.

I pulled back a little more, taking my hands off her waist. She pulled her hers away from my neck. Her smile was so joyful that I couldn't help, but to smile back. It had been the perfect night; until a fist made contact with my eye. I stumble back at the force of Nero's punch and tripped over the bear. "Nero-san! What did you do that for?" Neru yelled, dropping down next to me.

"I told you not to touch my sister, Kagamine," he glared down at me. Grabbing Neru's arm, he towed her inside and shut the door. I stood up and turned, grabbing the bear from its spot and walked around to the kitchen door. I'd been here too many times if I knew how to sneak in. I grabbed the key from a pot and unlocked the door, tossing the key back.

Opening the door, I slipped in and shut it quietly. Neru and Nero were arguing in the living room, so I made my way through the kitchen, into the hall, up the stairs and to Neru's room where I plopped down on her bed. My eye was starting to throb, but I ignored it. Footsteps came up the stairs and stopped in front of her room. The door opened and slammed shut.

I opened one eye to look at her. "How did you….?" She trailed off and I sat up. "I've been here a lot, Neru-chan. Not specifically in your room, but I know how to get into your house." I held up the bear and she smiled, but it dropped when she saw my eye. "I'm so sorry. Nero-san's such a jerk. Does it hurt?" I laughed and grabbed her hand. "It's fine, just a black eye. How about going on a date with me next weekend? To make up for it if you feel so bad."

"Done," she smiled, plopping down beside me. She picked up the bear and arranged it on her pillow. "I should go. I'll see you Monday." I stood up and walked to the door. I felt her hand on my shoulder, turning me around and she kissed my cheek. "See you Monday." I snuck out of their house and walked home. Rin was asleep on the couch with her head on Mikuo's lap.

He had his eyes closed, so he must have been sleeping too. There hadn't been a car in the drive way, so dad wasn't home. Rin must have asked Mikuo to stay since she didn't like being home alone. I picked her up, nudging Mikuo with my elbow. He opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily. "You can sleep on the couch or in the spare room. Thanks for staying with her."

He nodded and I carried Rin up to her room. I tucked her into bed then walked to my room and layed down, only taking the time to pull my wallet and phone out of my pocket before falling asleep, thinking of Neru.

**Credit to Ikuto-sama and her story Ribbon-chan for the idea of a backstory for Rin and Mikuo, partially Len on the half of parents. Read her story. It's one of my favorites.**


End file.
